kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Palutena
Palutena (パルテナ Parutena), also known as "Lady Palutena", is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of Pit. This page is for any of her appearances in fangames. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Palutena re-appears in Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels as a main character, once again telling Pit how to play the game and giving him advice throughout the game. In this game, part of her backstory is shown from before Medusa was banished, revealing that she has a younger brother: Orichon, the God of Machinery. However, when his powers seemed too quick of an evolution to the humans, Palutena reluctantly banished him to the Synthetic dimension. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror Palutena appears again in Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror. She acts in the same way as in Uprising, helping Pit and taking control of his flight path. Palutena and Viridi get along better now, helping each other defeat the Chaos Army and the Underworld Army. Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Palutena still acts the same way as in Uprising, she encourages Pit and gives him the Power of Flight. She contacts Hera and sets up the whole plan with getting Hera to make Sky. Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Palutena reappears in The Mother Goddess as the patron deity of Pit. She acts basically the same as in Uprising, and no major developments are made. However, it is stated by Viridi that she thought that Palutena had feelings for Hephaestus at some point. Kid Icarus: Vengeance of Hades Palutena, at the beginning of the story, calls Pit to the center of Palutena's temple, but Pit doesn't find Palutena. Instead, he is told by the Mysterious Aura that the Cursed Temple has the answer to Palutena's whereabouts. Pit, being assisted by Viridi, goes to the center of the temple and learns that he must collect the ten Power Orbs to save her. Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Palutena returns, serving the same purpose as in Uprising, providing advice, hints, as well as the Power of Flight. She provides the Power of Flight for both Pit and Dark Pit in most of the game. She explains to Pit that its their wings that can't handle her power of flight for more than five minutes, but she can sustain it on two angels just fine but it becomes a little harder to control multiple flight paths correctly. Kid Icarus: Heart of Darkness Palutena returns, serving the same purpose as she did in Uprising. She provides the Power of Flight for Dark Pit, and has come to care for him just as much she does Pit. She's happy that Pit is living his dream of traveling the world, and has become friends with Viridi, and still enjoys teasing Viridi about her crush on him. Family, Friends/Allies and Enemies Family Friends/Allies *Pit - Close Friend and Ally *Dark Pit - Ally *Viridi - Enemy turned Ally *Magnus - Ally *Phosphora - Ally and Rival *Mario - Friend and Ally *Link - Friend and Ally *Kirby - Friend and Ally *Yoshi - Friend and Ally *Spider-Man/Peter Parker - Ally Enemies *Hades - Enemy *Medusa - Close Friend turned Enemy *Master Hand - Enemy *Crazy Hand - Enemy *Master Core - Enemy *Carnage - Enemy *Green Goblin - Enemy Counterparts *Lady or Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)) *Blaze the Cat, Cosmo the Seedrian, Mother Wisp Amy Rose or Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Susie (Kirby) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Minerva Mink (Animanicas) *Melissa (Failure to Launch (2006)) *Aldrea-Iskillion-Falan (Animorphs) *Molly Atwood (Divergent (2014)) *Mothra (Godzilla) *Miss Cassandra (Maya the Bee/Movie) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Similar Heroes *Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) *Lulu Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) *Summer Dawson (Wonder) *Charlotte Cody (Wonder) *Via Pullman (Wonder) *Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) *Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) *Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) *Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) *Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) *Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) *Kim (The Care Bears Movie) *Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) *Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) *Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) *Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) *Abigali Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) *Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) *Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) *Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) *Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) *Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) *Kim (The Care Bears Movie) *Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) *Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) Trivia In Kid Icarus: The Dumb Hero , She is dumb and stinky and gives Pit weird advice. d Category:Character Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Being of the Mirror Category:God Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Category:Free to use Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Kid Icarus: Vengeance of Hades Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Kid Icarus: El Arco Prohibido Category:Kid Icarus: The Resident Evil Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Hero Category:Palutena's Army Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Kid icarus: Shrek is love Shrek is life